In the Days of Hellscream
by Vartokk
Summary: Standing by the leader of the Darkspear even when it means turning away from her own father, the young troll Vartokk endures the training to become a hunter. Now, in Thrall's absence, the Darkspear have been thrown from Orgimmar and Vartokk must walk the very fine line between her unshakable loyalty to Vol'jin and what could be considered treason to the man who took Thrall's place.
1. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

_Crouching in the thick undergrowth of the jungle, she watches as a heard of vibrantly colored raptors rests before her, unaware of the dangerous predator that lurks just beyond their range of sight. A fire burns in her blood as her heart pumps it through her body, awakening every nerve and enhancing her senses. The sun beats down on her from between the branches of towering trees, causing beads of sweat to form on her face and neck; but even as the sweat begins to drip, the hunter's concentration does not break. She has been trained well, and knows never to divert her eyes from the prey she stalks. Her patience is unending, for she knows the glory of the kill will be well worth the time spent roasting on the jungle floor. _

_It seems an eternity for the young hunter, but at last her sufferance pays off as one of the female raptors wanders from the nest where the others are sound asleep. She stands and begins to follow the reptilian creature. Her body is limber and her movements are stealthy as she moves across the jungle floor. By now the sun has begun to sink below the horizon. The sky glows a burnt orange and soon the blanket of light that wraps around the earth will be gone, making the hunt more difficult, but the challenge is welcome. The hunter's eyes begin to strain as they remain fixed upon the magenta scales of the creature she follows. _

_Now only a few yards away, hidden from the beast's sight by a tree, she raises her bow with one hand and pulls an arrow from the quiver on her back with the other. She takes one last look around before placing the butt of the arrow against the nocking point and pulls back the cable. She can feel the adrenalin rush through her body as the desire to kill consumes her mind and her primal instincts take over. She inhales, filling her lungs with the dense forest air, holding her breath for a few short moments before exhaling slowly, focusing the aim of the arrow directly below the beast's shoulder. This way the arrow's jagged stone tip will pierce the heart, allowing her just enough time to jump from the brush and slit its throat before it can muster a call for help._

_She lets go of the cable, and the arrow flies through the air. She waits for a split second in anticipation before the tip slices through the raptor's flesh; but what she thought was a perfectly aimed shot grazes a single rib, slowing the arrow just enough so that it does not fully pierce the heart. Realizing this, the hunter moves with lightning speed, using a small boulder to propel herself onto the beast's back while removing the large skinning blade from its sheath. An enraged cry of pain begins to erupt from the beast's mouth as the hunter lands upon its back. She moves the blade in one swift arc across its throat, slashing clean through its trachea, turning the last of its cry into nothing but a faint gurgling sound as blood spills from its neck and fills its mouth._

_The beast staggers, attempting to fight its eminent death. As it falls to the forest floor with a thud, the hunter jumps from its back and stands for a moment, looking down at the defeated, lifeless form; but it is in that moment that her still heightened senses pick up another noise. A loud crack from behind her followed by several loud thumps… Something is charging. She whips around and tries to swing her blade upward into the male raptor's throat, but it is knocked from her hand as the beast jumps, slicing through several layers of skin on the hunter's chest with its razor-sharp talons. Blood gushes from the fresh wound, staining her torn leather tunic. _

_The force of the blow knocks the hunter from her feet, her head smashing against the once helpful boulder. She slumps to the forest floor, a metallic taste filling her mouth as crimson liquid oozes from between her lips onto the fallen leaves. Frozen in fear, the hunter lies still for a moment. Shaking her head, she attempts to whisk away the disorientation and regain her focus. She wipes the blood from her lips and scrambles to reach her blade. She can hear the beast begin to charge again. Wrapping her fingers firmly around the handle, she turns just in time to avoid being locked in the mighty jaws of the monster and drags the blade across its face, leaving a deep cut upon its cheek. _

_The pain distracts the beast just long enough for the hunter to escape from beneath its feet. Standing once again, the hunter faces the writhing monster. A deafening cry of pain bursts from its mouth as it turns to face her once again. The fury that burns in its eyes as its gaze locks with hers instills fear in her very core. Pushing the fear to the back of her mind, the hunter follows the raptor as it begins to circle her. _

_Soon the raptor attempts to lunge again, but the hunter dives out of the way, doing a somersault and regaining her stance. The beast crashes into a tree that is directly behind where the hunter once stood. Seeing an opportunity, she rushes to attack the raptor, wrapping her arm around its neck and moving to place the blade against its throat; but the beast will not go down easy. It rolls its back onto the ground, crushing the hunter with its weight. She loses her grip on its neck and yells out in pain as several of her ribs crack under the pressure. _

_The beast stands again and begins to charge. The hunter can see the white pointed teeth coming at her as the raptor attempts to lock her in its jaws. Reaching up, she places one hand firmly on its nose, and a foot on its bottom jaw, using all of her remaining strength to hold its mouth open. The beast attempts to snap its mouth closed, causing an unbearable pain to sear through the hunter's torso as she struggles to keep its jagged teeth from sinking into her flesh. In shock due to the pain, the hunter's focus breaks for an instant. Her extremities shake as she grows weak. Her grip begins to slip, causing one of the raptor's pointed teeth to slice the palm of her hand. The hunter knows she is only a few seconds away from becoming a meal for this scaly monster. Darkness begins to encompass her, her vision narrowing as her body implores her to give in to the pain and exhaustion; but just before she slips completely away, a face flashes in her mind: her mother. After her father left, she became all her mother had. It is with this image of her mother that the hunter finds new life to fight the beast. Coming to, pushing the darkness back into the recesses of her mind, she takes her free hand, with the blade held firmly in its grasp, and drives the knife through the roof of the raptor's mouth. The raptor shrieks in pain and writhes for only a few seconds before its body goes limp, falling on top of the hunter._

_Letting go of the blade, the hunter pushes the corpse to the side and lets both of her arms fall to the ground. She winces in pain as she attempts to draw a deep breath into her lungs. She wants to lie on the forest floor and succumb to the exhaustion, but she knows it will not be long before other raptors arrive in response to the male's call for help. At the thought of being surrounded, she shudders. She knows her body cannot withstand another fight. Struggling to stand once again, the hunter walks to a tree that has a thick green vine wrapped around it. Her entire body screams in protest as she reaches up to grab the vine, shifting her broken ribs. She rips the plant down, and ties one end around the female's neck and the other around the male's. Pulling in the middle of the vine, she begins to drag them along the forest floor. Her legs shake and her mind becomes hazy from the pain, but she drudges through the dark forest, with only the dim moonlight illuminating her path. She is determined to reach the Darkspear village before sunrise._

_After what seems like hours, the first signs of civilization begin to appear and the hunter quickens her pace. The weight of the raptors is becoming too much too fast, and just as she thinks she cannot take another step, she breaks through the trees into a clearing where one hut sits on the very outskirts of the Darkspear village. The guard on night watch runs from his post to help the hunter carry the corpses to the village._

_When they reach the town center, the villagers crowd around the hunter, imploring her to tell her story, but one voice rises above the rest. The hunter's mother breaks through the crowd and gathers her in her arms, thankful that she has made it back alive. Seeing the condition of her daughter, she requests that the other villagers leave her be and let her get her rest so that she can heal properly._

_Behind the hunter's mother a tall man stands, looking at the hunter with pride in his eyes. The crowd around the hunter becomes hushed as they look at this man with admiration. _

_"__Your fatha Zalazane woulda been proud of you my dear. It 'tis a shame he left too soon ta see his eldest become such a strong warrior and earn da title of a hunter of da Darkspear," as the man speaks, he approaches the hunter, placing one hand on her cheek, "Now you rest 'cause in two days, once ya've healed and ya mask has been made, ya will be initiated." _

_The hunter's face twists into an expression of pain as thoughts of her father fill her mind. She remembers making the decision to stand alongside Vol'jin as her father betrayed him, splitting the Darkspear in two and forcing them from the isle they had inhabited since they were driven from First Home. She will never forget the expression of hurt and anger that contorted her father's face as he damned her for her betrayal. She misses him, but she knows she is better off fighting for the Darkspear. She knows Vol'jin's decisions are the right ones and his intentions are pure. She only wishes her father could've seen the same._

_Noticing the pain written on the hunter's face, the man continues, "But Zalazane was a good friend of mine before everythin' happened wit' da Horde, and jus' as I have treated ya like my own daughta, I will initiate ya as such. You will not stand alone next to dat fire Vartokk."_

_Tears spring to Vartokk's eyes as she looks up at the man, "Thank you Vol'jin."_


	2. Initiation

In the dead of night, as the stars and moon loom over the village Echo Isles, the villagers begin to surround a tall, raging bonfire set outside the hut of their leader, Vol'jin. They all gather around the small inner circle of brave men and women that stand closest to the fire: the hunters. The dancing flames of the fire glow bright orange and cast shadows on the dirt at the feet of each hunter as he stands in silence. Placed upon the face of each one is a mask. These masks are ones that resemble each hunter's initiation into the life: their first kill. At the center of the circle that they form around the roaring blaze stands a young woman next to a man that towers over her. The sound of drums can be heard emanating from the darkness that lurks just beyond the fire's casted light.

The man at the center is the well-known, honored leader of the Darkspear clan: Vol'jin. Completing nearly impossible tasks and overcoming overwhelming obstacles, Vol'jin became a shadow hunter at a young age. He claimed his place as the leader of the Darkspear clan when he returned from First Home (where he had passed the tests to become a shadow hunter) only to find the Darkspear village in shambles and to learn that his father, Sen'jin, had been defeated by the Sea Witch. Filling his predecessor's shoes, Vol'jin has led the Darkspear trolls through unimaginable hardships; and though it may be difficult at times, it is through devout faith and loyalty to their leader that the Darkspear drudge onward and live their lives, continuing to produce some of the fiercest warriors the Horde has ever known.

The young woman next to Vol'jin stands tall, a solemn expression placed upon her face. Everything about her posture and mannerisms exudes an air of pride. The lean muscle seen from under the thick leather tunic and leggings she wears is a result of the rigorous training her body has endured. A pale white scar that runs the width of her chest is the only flaw on the bright blue skin that contrasts her fiery red hair. Her eyes, which seem to be fixed upon something far off in the distance, match the color of the scalding embers that lie at the foot of the fire.

Soon, every villager is packed in tight around the inner circle, some craning their necks to catch a glimpse of the ritual about to take place. A few young trolls are seen placed upon the shoulders of their elders, and their eyes glow with excitement as they look around at each hunter. Enthusiastic whispers are heard as several villagers carry on conversations about the new hunter of the Darkspear.

In an instant, all commotion is ceased as Vol'jin raises his hand to signal the start of the ceremony. For a few short moments, sheer silence consumes Echo Isle as Vol'jin looks around and studies the faces of those gathered around the fire. With dignity in his voice, Vol'jin begins an introductory speech:

"We be gathered here today ta celebrate da comin' of age of one of our own. Becomin' a hunter is not an easy feat as dees brave young men and women who now stand around us may know; but it 'tis through hardwork and determination dat one may come outta dis rigorous trainin' alive to claim da esteemed title they have so rightfully earned: a hunter of da Darkspear.

It makes me proud ta be da one ta initiate our newest hunter. Standing by da side of da Darkspear, even when it meant walkin' away from her fatha, she has fought hard ta become a hunter and earn da love and respect of each person in dis village. Through even the toughest of times, this brave young woman has showed nothing but devotion to the Darkspear clan, and it 'tis such devotion dat has led her to da place she is at today."

Vol'jin looks into the crowd and signals for someone to step forward. The hunter's mother emerges, and at the sight of her daughter, her lips pull back against her tusks as a smile spreads across her face. In her hand she carries a mask decorated with the pink and blue scales of the raptors which her daughter killed. As she hands the mask to Vol'jin, he continues:

"I stand up here taday ta honor our new hunter as if she were my own daughta because jus' like I loved her fatha, whom you all know was my greatest childhood friend, I love her as well," Vol'jin steps forward, outstretching the hand that contains the mask, "Vartokk, know dat I be truthful when I say dat there is no troll worthier of dis title den da young woman dat now stands before me. Welcome to da hunters of da Darkspear."

Chest swelling with pride while fighting back tears from Vol'jin's speech, Vartokk accepts the mask in his outstretched hand. They both give a small bow. She can feel the smooth texture of the scales that cover the wooden mask she now holds in her hands. She knows that, once placed upon her face, the mask is what truly initiates her as a hunter. As she raises it, the silence that consumes Echo Isle continues, and she can almost feel the anticipation emanating from each person in the crowd.

Just before covering her face, Vartokk glimpses at her mother who stands beside Vol'jin. Both have love and pride written on their faces. All she has ever strived for is making them proud and her success at doing so brings tears of joy to her eyes.

With one last deep breath, she maneuvers her tusks through the holes on the mask and pulls the twine to the back of her head. Looking up through the eyes of her mask, she sees everyone clapping as the drums begin again from somewhere in the dark.

_I've done it._ Vartokk thinks to herself, _I have finally become a hunter of da Darkspear. Through everythin' my belief in Vol'jin and my devotion to our tribe has led me ta dis moment: ta earning da title of a Darkspear hunter. _


	3. After Party

"Vartokk, Vartokk!" a small voice chirps, breaking Vartokk's trance. She looks down to see her kid sister, Farrok, tugging at her hand. Smiling wide beneath her mask, she looks into Farrok's eyes, filled with excitement. Sweeping her sister from the ground, she places her on her shoulders and joins the few trolls that begin to dance to the beat of the drums. Farrok laughs as she bounces up and down, clapping her hands.

After a while, Vartokk's shoulders begin to tire and her recently healed ribs begin to ache. Stepping her way through the other dancers, she breaks free of the crowd and lifts Farrok from her shoulders, setting her down on the ground.

"Awwwe," Farrok whines, looking up at her sister with pleading eyes.

"I know, I know," Vartokk laughs, "but mah body is still sore Farrok. Maybe we can dance more lata, mm?"

"Okay!" Farrok squeaks, hugging her sister tightly before disappearing into the crowd.

Vartokk smiles as she watches her go before turning to face the crowd and waves of congratulations from the villagers. It seems everyone wants to talk with the new hunter of the Darkspear. Some reminisce the days of her childhood, and others are fellow peers who still have yet to be initiated.

After what seems like days, Vartokk finally breaks from the thinning crowd, reveling in a moment not engaged in conversation.

"_There's _da new town celebrity!"

The familiar voice brings the smile back to Vartokk's face as she turns to face her two greatest friends, Zuni and Za'tarri. The three friends have been inseparable since childhood. When they were younger, Vartokk remembers the mischief they caused. Now all three are out of training, initiated into their positions in the Horde army; and when working together, as lethal a trio as can be found.

"Oh hush ya sarcastic twit," Vartokk teases, carefully removing her mask.

"I hear dem raptors gave ya a good challenge, V!" Zuni says with a wink.

"Better have if dats da only excuse ya have for not bein' at our initiation," Za'tarri laughs, punching Vartokk's shoulder lightly.

Vartokk shoots a playful glare at Za'tarri and punches him back harder. A wicked smile spreads across his face as he shoves her, causing her to stumble. Not wasting a second, Vartokk regains her footing and lunges at Za'tarri, taking him to the ground. Caught off guard, Za'tarri goes down easy and Vartokk almost gets the pin; but instead he grabs her neck and throws her to the side, her back landing hard on the leafy ground. Straddling her, Za'tarri laughs.

"Pinned ya, V!" Za'tarri says triumphantly.

In his moment of celebration, Za'tarri does not notice Vartokk's hand reaching for a fallen tree branch. Able to get her fingers wrapped around it, she swings the branch, hitting Za'tarri's face and knocking him over. She tucks his arms down at his side, placing a knee on each one and smiles down at him.

"Don' be too quick ta assume victory, Z," Vartokk laughs, and leaning down closer adds, "and if ya gonna pin me, best do it right an' get mah arms too."

With a wink, Vartokk gets up and looks over at Zuni who is shaking his head, a playful light in his eyes. Extending a hand to Za'tarri, she pulls the stunned troll from the ground.

"He neva learns, does he V?" Zuni laughs, stepping forward and draping an arm over Vartokk's shoulders.

"Doesn't seem so."

"Ya ya. Shut it. Both of ya."

"Oh come on Z! Ya know 'tis a joke!" Vartokk pulls him over, snaking her arm around his waist and Zuni's. Leading the two of them towards the refreshment table she adds, "But how bout a drink for ya hurt pride?"

The three laugh, each grabbing a beverage. Holding his glass up, Zuni says, "To the tree of us, friends before battle, an' to remain so till da day battle strikes us down!"

"I can drink ta dat!" Za'tarri says, raising his glass. Vartokk nods in agreement and raises hers as well.

Downing the entirety of their drinks, the three friends set their glasses down and head out for a walk along the beach.


	4. What Now?

Blinking against the sunlight that seeps through the straw roof, Vartokk sits up in her hammock and attempts to rub the remnants of sleep from her eyes. After her initiation ceremony, she had mingled with family and friends until daybreak. Usually a morning person, she feels out of sorts as she realizes it's almost noon and the sun is hanging high above Darkspear Village. Swinging her feet over the edge of the hammock, it tilts, threatening to spill her onto the floor.

Stumbling, Vartokk tries to regain her balance, but she has already slipped off of the hammock and is leaning too far forward to stop herself from falling. She lifts her arms, breaking her fall and hanging her head for a brief moment before rolling onto her back. Closing her eyes and breathing in the dense jungle air, Vartokk begins to think she will fall asleep again until she hears the faint creaking of the stairs leading to her room. She does not bother to open her eyes and look at the intruder until a shadow blocks the sun from her face. Partially opening one eye, she sees the silhouette of a male troll and tries to focus, squinting against the light around him.

"'Tis a good thing no one has eva asked ya to be alert right after ya wake up, V!"

Vartokk recognizes the voice immediately as Zuni. Unlike Vartokk, Zuni decided to train to become a front-line fighter. She has heard them called warriors and paladins. Zuni loves the rush of being face-to-face with his opponent. He enjoys hearing their labored breathing as they struggle to overpower him, to feel their fear when they know they have lost, and to see the light fade from their eyes as he drives his blade through their heart. Vartokk, on the other hand, prefers to be swift and silent, watching them writhe in pain, looking for their hidden attacker as the tip of an arrow drains the blood from their heart, never giving the enemy a chance to strike back. Zuni always tells her _"an arrow through da heart is too quick a death for any Alliance scum."_

She inwardly scoffs. _Alliance,_ she always replies, disgust in her voice,_ every one of 'dem deserve ta die at da hands of da Horde. Be it blade or bow._ Pondering her comment for a moment, Zuni always agrees and tells Vartokk that the Horde has never seen a soldier so devout as she.

_It 'tis true,_ she thinks, _I will live an' breathe for da Horde 'till da day battle strikes me down. So long as Vol'jin's allegiance lies with da Horde, as will mine._

Vartokk feels a nudge on her shoulder, dragging her mind from memory lane into the present. She grabs the foot pushing on her shoulder and swings it toward Zuni's other leg, throwing him off balance and causing him to tumble to the floor. She looks over at his face and laughs at the dumbfounded expression written on it in that moment. Jumping off the floor, she offers him a hand and pulls him back up.

"Remember Zuni, I may enjoy a fight at range, but I can still act quick when it comes ta melee."

A playful light flashes in Zuni's eyes, "Is that a threat V?"

Still holding his hand, Vartokk yanks Zuni in close and whispers, "No my dear friend, 'tis a promise."

Vartokk winks, letting go of Zuni's hand and walking over to the wash basin that sits across the room from her hammock. Splashing cold water on her face, she is aware of Zuni's eyes watching her every move. She has recently taken notice that Zuni's mannerisms toward her have changed. He has been acting protective, almost jealous. The day before she went on her first hunt she had been invited by Za'taari to have a pleasant and relaxing dinner on the beach. They had a great time, and the evening had ended with a surprising kiss on the cheek. She can still feel the brush of his tusks against her face as she thinks about it. After that day, Zuni changed.

_And now he's acting as if he…_ The thought stops dead in its tracks as realization dawns on Vartokk, _Zuni, my best friend, my most trusted battlefield partner. _

Closing her eyes, Vartokk sighs before turning. Before she turns completely to face him, Zuni grabs her shoulders and spins her around. Placing a hand on the back of her head, he kisses her fiercely. She feels a mixture of emotions and her head swims with memories of their childhood. Feeling dizzy, her legs start to grow weak and she feels as though she will fall onto the floor again. Seeming to sense this, Zuni wraps a supporting arm around her waist and pulls her close to him.

For a brief moment, Vartokk fights with the conflicting emotions that swell inside her body, consuming her mind, until its feels as though her subconscious takes over and kisses him back. She resists the desire to rip the scuffed plate armor from his body as he snakes his hand up her back under her leather tunic. The fight does not last long. As he traces his fingers back down her spine, her hand grabs for the latch on the side of his breastplate, fumbling with the lock.

"Dammit," she mutters, "how do ya get dis ting off every night?"

Tusks brushing against the skin on Vartokk's neck, Zuni laughs softly and reaches back to undo the lock. He shrugs it from his shoulders, letting it crash onto the wooden floors. They both stand frozen in the center of the room. Vartokk leans back, attempting to see all of him. She has hasn't seen him without his breastplate in years because those in training or who have completed it are required to wear their armor every day. Now, the only thing that remains between them and skin-to-skin contact is her leather tunic and a tight-fit cloth shirt that hugs every contour of his muscles.

Vartokk can feel her heart start to beat faster as she reaches for the belt that secures his legplates. Just as she starts to unlock the clasp, someone outside the hut screams. She and Zuni tense up, turning their heads towards the door. They both recognize that it was not a scream of joy, but one of distress: one trying to warn others of danger.

Without another glance at each other, Vartokk and Zuni dash for their weapons and out of the hut. On her way out, something bright catches Vartokk's eye. She looks around, and upon realizing it is Zuni's breastplate reflecting the sunlight, thinks of calling after him to tell him to put it back on. Her words die in her throat as she looks out of her hut to see a scaly creature all trolls know as a Naga slither onto the beach. Snapping to attention, the Naga moves to silence the source of the screaming and raises its spear over Vartokk's sister's head.


	5. The Naga

Farrok screams, frozen in fear as the large, scaly monster raises its spear above her head. Mentally, she begs her legs to move, to make her run down the beach away from the apparent danger. Like a snake, the Naga are covered in scales, but have fully functional arms and hands, strong facial features, and razor sharp spines protruding from their backs. It is the most terrifying thing Farrok has ever seen, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't make herself run away. Her body trembles and her breathing becomes labored. It hisses at her, exposing large pointed fangs similar to those of a desert cobra.

Just as he begins to bring his spear down, an arrow pierces the Naga's eye. Farrok stares in disbelief as her attacker writhes in pain. Trying to pull the arrow out, the Naga releases a blood-curdling screech that is heard across all of Echo Isles. Farrok covers her ears, attempting to protect them from the deafening noise. She looks around as the Naga falls over and steps over its lifeless body when she sees Vartokk running down the beach toward her, bow in hand.

Collapsing into her sister's arms, Farrok begins to sob uncontrollably, stifling the profuse thank yous she tries to sputter at Vartokk. She is dazed and can barely comprehend the severity of the situation. Vartokk holds her at arm's length and tells her to warn Vol'jin of the Naga invasion. Nodding her head to show her momentary vague perception of her sister's words, Farrok runs off in the direction of Vol'jin's hut.

Still on the beach, Vartokk looks out into the water. This Naga was just one of many. She can sense it, and as she stands in the sand, bow and arrow at the ready, her senses are confirmed. She sees the ripples, few at first but rapidly increasing in numbers, disrupting the calm ocean water and nearing the shore at a neck-breaking pace.

Za'tarri and Zuni approach the shore and stand beside Vartokk, swords brandished and ready for the first _real_ battle life has brought their way.


	6. Just Take My Heart

Vartokk acts out of instinct, pulling the arrow back as far as she can. Aiming at the peak of a ripple, she lets the arrow fly forward. With their spines above the water, Vartokk prays the Naga are close enough to the surface to be affected by the arrow. Her question is answered as a cloud of dark red erupts into the pale blue water. The creature thrashes, flinging droplets of its blood to nearby Naga.

Pulling another arrow from the quiver on her back, Vartokk does the same to a second Naga, and a third. Zuni and Za'tarri await their reaching the shore as more soldiers appear on the beach. The ones with bows follow Vartokk's lead, and soon crimson water laps at the sand, staining the shores of Darkspear Isle.

As the Naga start to reach shallow water, Vartokk calls to her fellow hunters, "Back up! Use what ya know is your strength as long as ya can!"

Following her bold command, the hunters retreat, continuing open fire on their attackers. Vartokk backs into a tree, and instead of maneuvering around it, she begins to climb and instructs those around her to do the same. She knows that there are only few Naga with any skill in ranged warfare.

Perching on the top of the palm tree, Vartokk sends arrow after arrow forth from her bow, striking down the enemy's scaly soldiers. She maintains a close watch on Zuni whose tight cloth shirt is stained red with blood. She hopes every last drop is from the Naga soldiers who surround him, but he seems to grow weak. Shaking as he struggles to drive his sword through a Naga's thick reptilian hide, his strength falters and a second Naga catches him off-guard. The jagged stone tip of his enemy's spear grazes his side as he tries to dodge the attack that throws him off balance.

Tumbling to the ground, Zuni rolls away from another strike, and farther away from his sword. Vartokk fumbles for another arrow, but the quiver on her back is empty. Giving it no second thought, she jumps from the high top of the tree. Upon hitting the ground, she cringes at the loud pop in her leg and rolls to regain her footing. She lunges forward, ignoring the pain in her knee and pulling her dagger from its sheath. She sees the Naga raising his spear above Zuni's head.

Groggy, Zuni brings his hand up to stop the spear, but instead of grabbing the wooden handle, the tip gets caught in his hand, slicing through the blue flesh on his palm. Screaming in pain and anger, Zuni wraps his other hand firmly around the spear's handle, attempting to push it back.

Eyes wide with fear and awareness, Zuni watches as the blood-soaked stone inches closer to his eye. Squeezing his eyes shut, he feels the tip begin to make contact. Instantly, he feels blood splatter on his face and hears a sickening gurgle as the spear's pressure disappears. He looks up in time to see his attacker fall onto the sand and Vartokk standing above him, skinning knife in hand.

Leaning over to grab Zuni's arm, Vartokk pulls him from the ground and leads him towards the trees, yanking his sword from a fallen enemy as they pass. When she feels they are somewhat safe behind the trunk of a tree, she looks him over. Noticing blood seeping through the fingers of the hand Zuni holds to his side, Vartokk's heart sinks.

"Zuni!" she gasps, "Stay here. I will find a shaman ta heal ya wounds."

As she turns, Zuni grabs her arm and pulls her back, "V, there isn't time for dat. Gimme my sword. We're outnumbered. We can't afford ta lose one soldier's attention on the Naga, let alone tree."

Ripping his sword from Vartokk's hand, Zuni kisses her fiercely. For a moment they lock eyes and Vartokk forgets the chaos that continues around them; and for a moment three small words dance on her tongue, but refuse to make their way to her lips.

"I love you, V," Zuni says, as if reading her mind. Pushing himself from the ground using the tree he rests on, Zuni steps forward to return to battle. Vartokk tries to pull him back again, her eyes screaming a silent plea, but despite his weakened state, Zuni breaks free from her grasp and drudges on.

Vartokk stands frozen for a moment, tears stinging her eyes. She is so absorbed in Zuni's words that she does not see the Sea Witch Zar'jira rise from the depths. When she does come to her senses, she focuses on Zuni who, in his blind rage, begins to charge Zar'jira. Everything feels as though it is moving in slow motion.

As Zar'jira draws back her hand, Vartokk's heart jumps into her throat, keeping her from calling out a warning to Zuni. She stumbles, trying to reach him as she sees the air swirl around Zar'jira's hand, forming tiny ice shards that weave in between her fingers. Vartokk has almost reached the water's edge when Zar'jira throws her hand forward, sending ice daggers forth to cut through the soft blue flesh under Zuni's white shirt. The force from the spell caves his rib cage, splitting his sternum and leaving his heart exposed under a thin layer of skin.

Residual force from the blast throws Vartokk and other nearby soldiers back several feet. Her mind hazy, she lifts her head from the sand and tries to look around for Zuni. Through blurry eyes, she sees him. Her throat closes as she notices blood gushing from the wounds caused by the shards of ice. It is when she sees Zar'jira slithering towards him that Vartokk claws at the sand, forcing herself to crawl towards Zuni despite her entire body screaming in protest.

Vartokk feels strong hands grab her arms, holding her back. She rips and thrashes, determined to break free from the man holding her back.

"Vartokk! Don't! Don' fight me," Vol'jin's voice rose in a command, but Vartokk does not listen.

"Zuni!" she shrieks as Zar'jira reaches him, snapping her head up to look at Vartokk.

"Sssstupid little troll," Zar'jira hisses, "You really thought you could overcome me?"

Her tone is mocking and the laugh following her words makes shivers crawl up Vartokk's spine. She looks down at Zuni, tears streaming from her eyes. Continuing to fight against Vol'jin's strong grip as he wraps one arm around her waist, she locks eyes with Zuni. His silent pleas for help can be seen in the dimming light of his bright blue eyes. She calls out to him again, her voice hitching in her throat as she outstretches a free arm toward him.

Lifting his hand, he gives a feeble attempt to reach for her.

Zar'jira let her mouth erupt with a laugh far more sinister than the preceding. When Vartokk looks at the witch, she realizes Zar'jira's gaze is fixed on her.

"Foolishhhh young trollsss," she sneers, "you shhhould know growing up in a world filled withhh war that you never fall in love."

Vartokk feels Vol'jin go rigid as she herself becomes still, sobs continuing to wrack her body.

Carefully watching the witch as she leans over to Zuni who is gasping in short, labored breaths, Vartokk shakes with fear.

"You have given thissss girl your heart. I can tell," she says with malice in her voice.

Zar'jira pauses a moment before plunging her hand through the soft flesh on Zuni's chest, wrapping her cold, scaly fingers around his still-beating heart. His back arches and he gasps. His body begins to convulse and his eyes roll back in his head.

As though it is somewhere far off in the distance, Vartokk hears an animalistic screech filled with anguish. It takes what feels like an eternity for her to realize this sound is ripping at _her_ throat and erupting from _her_ mouth. She wheezes, trying harder to free herself from Vol'jin's grasp, desperate to reach Zuni.

"Well, let me do the honorssss and give it to her myssself," Zar'jira seethes and rips Zuni's heart from his chest. Immediately, Zuni's body goes limp, his head lolling from side to side.

Vartokk falls to her knees. She can't see. She can't breathe. Pain sears in her chest and it feels as though her heart has been ripped out as well as she stares at Zuni's lifeless body.

"Look at me you pathhhhetic, useless creature," Zar'jira demands.

Vartokk rips her eyes from Zuni and directs them to the still heart in the witch's hands. As she watches with blurred vision, ice encases Zuni's heart. When it is frozen solid, Zar'jira wraps her pointed talons around it and crushes it into an icy powder.

Vartokk, completely defeated, goes limp and Vol'jin lets go of her. She does not realize that the brief moment the witch spends engulfed in pure satisfaction gives Vol'jin the perfect opportunity to strike. Vartokk hears Zar'jira's last cry of pain before her vision fades to black.


End file.
